Hourglass
by TheKillerJill
Summary: What is this that they can't see? Ice-cold hands taking over thee? Nothing satisfies him but your soul. That is what I've been told.


It has been done before over the course of the years. Clearly, humans have gotten used to the idea of 'Childhood Legends'. Every once and a while, a child of old or new sets their faith on believing in a group of extraordinary beings who would bring happiness. Figures such as Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny came to exist for sole purposes. Every now and then, they won't age to decomposition due to the demands of children's necessities in their young life. So on forth, every now and then, one life is spared from my grips. Well, that all depends on propositions.

The one who is responsible for starting such a thing is far from Earth. A little man from the moon as he is formally known as 'Man in the Moon'. He sets his mind onto this world in hopes that beings like him will have something to believe in. Much to his success, he has gathered targeted souls that would sooner or later be taken elsewhere. Annoyed as I was in the beginning, I didn't opposed his ideas of such nonsense. Never in my path had I ever been satisfied to finish what I was destined to do. Or start what I had finished.

Upon an eerily, cold season of the 1600s, I made my way to a little town known as Burgess. The setting consists of snow and naked trees. The clouds crowded above my cranium in a circular motion. Just as fate has predicted at my side, this was the right destination. I was in no hurry as to who I was looking for. Taking time to get there eased my mentality.

For eternity and beyond, I was one of the few unfortunates to end my journey; alone in such _grim_ despair. I envy the others that came before me. Their after-journeys ended soon, while mine will go on for lord knows when.

I slowly dodge from passing citizens who carries no knowledge of my existence. Children with parents walking by as I watch dully. Their laughter echoes in my hearing side. It mocks me. It brags to me. But it doesn't affect me. My walking steps engaged in quicker momentum to the deepening forest. My sights peered into the still-blue body of water. Nearing the edge, it sharpens to be clear as to what it is under the surface.

A young lad at around his teens. His feet is bare and life inside him is starting to fade. What wonders does one possess the power to see through without having to break something in between? The tool that I carry is of no use for this one. I went straight to taking him with me.

My hand reach over to his. It goes through the icy surface. I got a hold of him. Trying to pull with my effortless strength, he remains still. I repeat the steps with more force but to no avail. Time kept on going until I realized that I do not want to go any further with him. I walk back.

The hourglass becomes frozen from that point on. It didn't stop, it only froze. The icy substances grow from thin air; it surrounds the inside and out. To my realization, it couldn't ever be melted or broken. If the sands of time is not in motion, he will not age. My fingertips under my jaws, I stare at the hour glass in marvel. Not in a happy way. It is a minor dilemma. That can be do away by not having this life exist at all.

Out of the blue, the moon radiates in the sky and calls out to me. It speaks in an apologetic and somewhat desperate ways. However, I was not shifting my mood. It could not narrate whether I was neutral or displeased because of my looks. This was one of those every now and then times when the man, within the pale sphere, takes the life that I am about to come after.

This time, I did not let this act slip by me that easily. With my baritone voice, I decline to grant the man's wish. Either he leave me be to my own bidding or I would have to take the hourglass and disintegrate it myself by full force. But then again, what gain would I have to take a boy's life? What gain would I have to take everyone's life?

What the man said next caught my attention. He was going to do something far different with this one. Once more, I let him go.

I am not sure why I did though. Perhaps…beneath all the cloak and nothingness, there is a nonexistent heart.

I've deprived from the lack of company with my years as the fate of every living things' life. Not knowing whether one is present with another or being ignored. It didn't bother me as much. The lives I've taken, they see me as I walked them to the other side. I take nothing for granted on it.

The boy spends the rest of his care-free immortality with the children of his town. His laughter echoes as I walk by him from time to time. It didn't have the same effect to me as other human beings. Like myself, he is not seen by mortal eyes. He lives his life in solitude. Unlike myself, he has a chance to be seen. Which doesn't leave that much surprise to me because he is one of them. A Guardian-to-be when the time comes. And much like mortals, he is a human being. Or was.

A young soul tugs my robe from below my knees. Her pleading eyes asked a question.

"Will I see my brother?"

* * *

**Okay people this is written without knowing how Jack died or whatsoever because I DO NOT WANT SPOILERS. Also at the last minute before I leave to Mass school. Fun.**


End file.
